PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Treatment-seeking insomnia sufferers most often present in primary care venues where the first and usually only treatment is a prescription for a sedative hypnotic, typically a benzodiazepine (BZD) or newer benzodiazepine receptor agonist (BzRA). For some patients, short-term or intermittent hypnotic use provides satisfactory insomnia relief. However, more than 65% of individuals who are prescribed hypnotics use them for more than a year, and > 30% remain on these agents for more than five years. Whereas some patients may appreciate partial or full relief of insomnia symptoms with ongoing hypnotic use, continuous long-term use of these agents may not represent optimal therapy. Many insomnia patients who participate in non-drug insomnia therapy such as cognitive behavioral insomnia therapy (CBT-I) achieve sustained insomnia remission long after a time-limited course of treatment. However, it is difficult for most long-term hypnotic users to convert from use of medications to a self-management approach. Interventions that combine CBT-I with supervised medication tapering (SMT) have shown the greatest promise for achieving this outcome, but almost 50% of patients who receive this assistance either fail to discontinue their hypnotics or return to them even if they do achieve short-term abstinence. Our clinical and research observations suggest that psychological factors including sleep-related performance anxiety, low sleep-related self-efficacy and beliefs about needs for medications interact to lead to difficulties abstaining from hypnotic use. Moreover, our highly promising pilot data suggest that such factors may be mitigated by use of a blinded SMT protocol which appears to increase rates of medication abstinence. The current project will use a 2 x 4 randomized longitudinal clinical trial design to test the relative efficacy of our highly promising blinded tapering protocol, vis a vis open-label tapering, when combined with therapist delivered CBT-I. A sample of 260 will be enrolled, complete pre-intervention baseline measures and then be randomly assigned to: (1) a blinded hypnotic SMT + therapist delivered CBT-I; or (2) open-label tapering + CBT-I. During treatment all enrollees will first receive one on one treatment sessions with a trained CBT-I therapist over a 6 week period while maintaining baseline doses of their respective hypnotics. They then will begin a 10 week SMT during which they are provided a blinded or open-label tapering SMT protocol. During this phase they will have their hypnotic medication doses reduced by 25% every two weeks. Immediately after completing the SMT and again at 3- and 6-month follow-ups they will complete study outcome measures. The primary study outcome will be hypnotic discontinuance rates of the two treatment groups. Secondary outcomes include nights of hypnotic use per week, nightly average dosage of hypnotic used in diazepam equivalents as well as scores on sleep quality, daytime fatigue and quality of life. This study will lead to refining guidelines for tapering methods and providing a better understanding of treatment outcome predictors so as to provide more successful, person- centered interventions.